


Familienfeierstunde

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [73]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Feierstunde, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Slash, Prompt Fic, Silke Hallers POV, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Frau Haller feiert ihren 40. Geburtstag. Spielt nach „Feierstunde“.> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: h/c – Überdosis – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, Humor, h/c, Fluff & Kitsch & Zuckersüß (sorry)  
> Handlung: Frau Haller feiert ihren 40. Geburtstag. Spielt nach „Feierstunde“. POV-Wechsel (Silke Haller und Thiel)  
> Länge: ~ 1.200 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten  
> A/N: Ich habe Frau Haller mal frech ein wenig jünger gemacht (sie ist mir bestimmt nicht böse deswegen). Und die Idee für diese Geschichte habe ich noch frecher von der_jemand geklaut, weil ich nicht schon wieder eine xyz-Überdosis schreiben wollte ;)

***

„Mein Gott.“ Ihr Chef sah sich überrascht um. „Für so eine kleine Person haben Sie aber wirklich eine große Familie, Alberich.“

Sie schmunzelte. „Ich freu‘ mich auch, daß Sie kommen konnten.“

„Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich, an Ihrem Ehrentag.“ Er reichte ihr das Päckchen, das er die ganze Zeit wie einen Schild zwischen sich und ihre Eltern, Großeltern, Tanten, Onkel, Geschwister, Nichten, Neffen und die Schar der Cousinen und Cousins samt Anhang gehalten hatte. „Ich habe da eine … äh, Kleinigkeit für Sie.“

„Danke.“ Sie betrachtete das Päckchen neugierig. „Soll ich es gleich aus-“

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sehe ich dahinten Thiel“, unterbrach Boerne sie hastig. „Da sage ich mal schnell Hallo.“

Und weg war er. Wenn sie auch bezweifelte, daß er weit kommen würde, er mußte sich durch den ganzen Raum kämpfen, und die Hälfte ihrer Familie hatte ihn noch nicht begrüßt. Aber das war vermutlich sowieso nur ein Vorwand gewesen, um nicht dabei zu sein, wenn sie das Geschenk auspackte. Thiel hatte er doch vermutlich gerade noch zuhause gesehen. Wenn die zwei nicht sogar zusammen gekommen waren. Sie lächelte. Dann würde sie ihm mal den Gefallen tun und das Päckchen alleine öffnen. Vorsichtig löste sie die Klebstreifen und wehrte ihre jüngste Nichte ab, die um ihre Beine sprang und unbedingt helfen wollte. „Das nächste darfst du wieder aufmachen, O.K.?“

…

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Silke?“

„Aber klar.“ Sie wischte hastig die Träne beiseite, die sich in ihren Augenwinkel geschlichen hatte. Daß er überhaupt wußte, wie sehr sie dieses Buch liebte. Und das war die Erstausgabe, es mußte ihn einiges gekostet haben, die aufzutreiben. Sie sah sich suchend um, aber Boerne war gerade in den Fängen ihrer Omi mütterlicherseits. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, sie hatte ihn fest an ihren Busen gedrückt. Silke lächelte. Naja, er wollte ja schließlich ein besserer Mensch werden. Da konnte er schon mal üben, mit ihrer Familie.

***

„Thiel!“ Boerne kam auf ihn zugestürzt. „Sie müssen mich retten!“

„Was?“ Bevor er noch richtig verstand, was los war, hatte Boerne ihn schon am Arm gepackt und zerrte ihn in die Ecke neben dem Buffet. „Tun Sie so, als hätten Sie etwas Wichtiges mit mir zu besprechen, bitte!“

„Aber -“

„Ich brauche eine Pause!“ Boerne klang jetzt schon fast flehentlich. „Wirklich. Hätten Sie es für möglich gehalten, daß Alberich in ihrer Familie die zurückhaltendste Person ist?“

Thiel mußte grinsen. Der Trubel war in der Tat ungewohnt, auch für ihn. Familienfeste in der Größenordnung kannte er überhaupt nicht, und davon mal abgesehen war er seit Jahren nicht mehr auf größeren Feiern gewesen. Das höchste der Gefühle waren da noch die Feiern im Kalinka, aber da dort der größte Teil der anderen Gäste russisch sprach, hatte er sich meistens mit einer ruhigen Beobachterposition am Rand begnügen können.

„Ihre eine Großmutter hat mich … gedrückt.“ Boerne rückte näher. „Und die andere wollte mit mir darüber reden, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man dem Tod entgegenblickt. Weil es bei ihr ja auch immer näher rücken würde. Können Sie sich das vorstellen?“

„Ach, kommen Sie, Boerne … so schlimm –“

„Chef!“ Frau Haller unterbrach ihn. „Oh, störe ich gerade?“

„Nein, wieso?“ Thiel schob Boerne unauffällig etwas weiter zur Seite.

„Meine Großtante will Sie unbedingt kennenlernen. Könnten Sie vielleicht kurz mitkommen? Sie ist nicht mehr so mobil.“

Boerne warf ihm eine hilfesuchenden Blick zu, aber er formte hinter Frau Alberichs Rücken _besserer Mensch_ mit den Lippen, und Boerne sackte resigniert in sich zusammen. „Aber gerne, Alberich. Wie alt ist denn Ihre geschätzte Frau Großtante?“

„92. Aber sie ist noch ganz rüstig. Und meine Oma hat ihr von der Geiselnahme erzählt, und jetzt will sie natürlich …“

Der Rest ging im allgemeinen Gewusel unter. Thiel grinste in sein Bier. Armer Boerne. Aber da mußte er jetzt durch.

***

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht – ein Teil der ältesten Generation war schon nach Hause aufgebrochen, nur ihre Omi war noch da – als sie Boerne und Thiel an dem einzelnen Tisch neben der Garderobe entdeckte. Ihr Chef war gegen Thiels Schulter gerutscht und schlief mit leicht geöffnetem Mund. Thiel legte den Finger an die Lippen, als sie näher kam. Silke schmunzelte und flüsterte: „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ich hab‘ ihn mal lieber aus der Schußlinie geholt“, sagte Thiel. „Das war alles ein bißchen viel.“

„Ich weiß …“ Sie berührte ganz leicht Boernes Schulter und war für einen Moment zurückversetzt in diese Nacht, die sie eigentlich am liebsten aus ihrem Gedächtnis gestrichen hätte. Das Bild war fast identisch, nur daß Boerne jetzt an Thiel lehnte und sie vor den beiden stand. Sie blinzelte. Und daß Boerne nur schlief, vollkommen erledigt von ihrer Verwandtschaft, für die Zurückhaltung ein Fremdwort war. Alles war gut.

„Hat ihm bestimmt nicht geschadet“, unterbrach Thiel ihre Gedanken. „Da hat er gleich zwei Monate Gesprächstherapie auf einmal hinter sich gebracht.“

Sie mußte lächeln.

„Aber ich glaube, wir sollten dann trotzdem langsam mal nach Hause.“

Silke nickte zustimmend. Sie beugte sich vor, um Boerne zu wecken, und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, daß Thiels Hand unterm Tisch in Boernes lag. Oder Boernes in Thiels. Sie riß ihren Blick hastig wieder los, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, daß sie etwas gesehen hatte, was sie nicht sehen sollte, und schaute direkt in Thiels Augen. Manchmal vergaß sie, wie aufmerksam er sein konnte – sonst wäre er nicht so gut in seinem Beruf. Sie lächelte entschuldigend. Thiel lächelte zurück. Alles gut.

Für einen Moment war sie wirklich versucht zu fragen. Aber erstens ging sie das nichts an und zweitens waren die beiden heute schon genug von Hallers ausgequetscht worden. Sie streckte die Hand aus und rüttelte Boerne leicht an der Schulter. „Chef … Aufwachen.“

Boerne brummte etwas Unwilliges und drehte sein Gesicht noch weiter zu Thiel.

„Boerne … Wachwerden.“ Sie konnte das Lächeln in Thiels Stimme hören. „Wir gehen nach Hause.“

Boerne blinzelte. „Was?“

„Nach Hause“, sagte sie. „Sie dürfen sich entschuldigen, Sie haben lange genug durchgehalten.“

„Alberich, ich -“

„Und danke für das Geschenk.“ O.K., das war ein bißchen unfair, wo er noch gar nicht richtig wieder bei sich war. Aber er war gerade auf so einer günstigen Höhe, und außerdem hatten ihn heute schon ihre sämtlichen weiblichen Anverwandten (plus ein paar der männlichen) ans Herz gedrückt, da durfte sie das wohl auch mal. Sie warf Thiel sicherheitshalber einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, aber der lächelte immer noch.

Boerne räusperte sich. „Gern geschehen.“

Und dann rief schon wieder ihre Schwester nach ihr, und sie verabschiedete sich hastig, um nach den anderen Gästen zu sehen. Als sie eine Viertelstunde später aus dem Fenster sah, waren die beiden schon auf dem Heimweg. Sie schaute ihnen noch einen Moment hinterher, während hinter ihr die Musik lauter gedreht und die Tische zum Rand gerückt wurden. Boerne hatte den Mantelkragen nach oben geschlagen, während Thiels alte beige Jacke trotz der kühlen Temperaturen offen hing. Die zwei gingen im selben Schritt, das war ihr schon öfter aufgefallen. Und so nah nebeneinander, daß man nicht sehen konnte, ob ihre Hände immer noch … aber das ging sie ja auch nichts an. Die Hauptsache war, daß alles wieder gut war.

* Fin *


End file.
